This invention relates to a coil winding apparatus for producing a coil of the layer type wherein a wire and an insulation sheet are wound alternately on a bobbin.
A coil of the layer type wherein a wire and an insulation sheet are wound alternately on a bobbin is used, for example, with a flyback transformer for use with a communication apparatus such as, for example, a television set of the Braun tube type or a radar.
Various coil winding apparatus for producing a coil of the layer type are known, and one of such coil winding apparatus is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Application No. Showa 63-164207.
The coil winding apparatus includes a frame member mounted for intermittent pivotal motion by 180 degrees around a pivot shaft, a pair of spindle trains formed on different faces of the frame member and each including a plurality of bobbin holding spindles mounted for rotation on the respective face of the frame member, drive means including a motor for transmitting rotation of the motor to the spindles of the spindle trains to rotate the spindles, insulation sheet supply means adapted to oppose one of the spindle trains at a position after the frame member is rotated and changed over by 180 degrees for supplying insulation sheets to bobbins mounted on the spindles, and wire supply means for supplying wires to the bobbins mounted on the spindles. When the insulation sheets are wound onto the bobbins mounted on the spindles of one of the spindle trains, the wires are simultaneously wound onto the bobbins mounted on the spindles of the other spindle train.
Then, after winding of the insulation sheets or the wires for a first layer, the frame member is rotated by 180 degrees so that the spindles of the one spindle train are now opposed to the wire supply means and the wires are wound onto the insulation sheets on the bobbins while the spindles of the other spindle train are opposed to the insulation sheet supply means and the insulation sheets are wound onto the bobbins. Such a sequence of operations is repeated by a predetermined number of times, and as a result of such repetition, the insulation sheets and the wires are alternately wound onto the bobbins to form coils of the layer type.
After insulation sheets and wires are wound by the predetermined number of times onto the bobbins, the bobbins are removed and new bobbins are mounted onto the spindles instead, and thereafter, the insulation sheets and the wires are wound alternately in a similar manner onto the new bobbins.
Here in the conventional coil winding apparatus, the single drive means is used commonly with the pair of spindle trains.
Generally, in such a coil winding apparatus as described above, in order to prevent possible damage to or deformation of a bobbin when a bobbin is mounted in position onto a coil winding spindle, conventionally the bobbin is set in advance to a jig which can be removably mounted onto a spindle and is transported to a working position while being carried on a pallet together with the jig, and then the jig is taken out of the pallet and set in position onto the spindle by a loader, whereafter winding is performed.
As described above, in the conventional coil winding apparatus, the single drive means is used commonly with the pair of spindle trains. However, generally the time required to wind insulation sheets onto the spindles on one of the spindle trains does not coincide with the time required to wind wires onto the spindles on the other spindle train. Accordingly, the conventional apparatus employs change-over means including a clutch mechanism interposed between each of the spindle trains and the drive means so that power transmission between the spindles and the drive means is cut on that spindle train side in which winding has been completed first while only the spindles of the other spindle train side in which winding has not been completed remain are being driven. The conventional coil winding apparatus is thus disadvantageous in that employment of such change-over means complicates the structure and results in increase in cost.
Further, there is no degree of freedom in setting the speeds and the directions of rotation of the spindles of the spindle trains. Furthermore, even if an operation for one of the spindle trains is completed, if an operation for the other spindle train is not completed, then a next winding operation cannot be started, and even an exchanging operation of bobbins including carrying in and carrying out of bobbins cannot be performed. Consequently, the conventional coil winding apparatus is disadvantageous also in that the spindles of one of the spindle trains may be inoperative for a considerably long time and the operation efficiency is low.
Further, in the bobbin supplying method in the conventional coil winding apparatus described above, since bobbins are mounted onto the spindles together with the jigs, the weights of the works are great as much, and the force required for the exchanging operation of the loader must sufficiently bear the total weight of the bobbins and the jigs. Therefore, the loader must be formed with a strong structure high in rigidity.
Accordingly, the conventional coil winding apparatus is disadvantageous also in that the weight and the size are great and the structure is complicated, resulting in a high cost for the entire apparatus.
Further, since bobbins and jigs are handled and transported all together, where a large number of bobbins are simultaneously supplied in a line operation, also a large number of jigs must be prepared. Accordingly, the conventional coil winding apparatus is disadvantageous further in that a high cost is required for the entire equipment.
In addition, in the conventional coil winding apparatus, a station where a film or a wire is wound, a loader station and a bobbin carrying in/discharging station are arranged in a plane and, when an exchanging operation or a maintenance operation of a part is to be performed, another part must be removed. Accordingly, the conventional coil winding apparatus is disadvantageous also in that the operation is cumbersome.